


of all the stupid things

by lov_lyness



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, just howl being dumb, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: Sophie seriously reconsiders marrying this idiot.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 260





	of all the stupid things

Another pebble thunked against Sophie’s window. She yanked it open to find Howl standing outside.

“What do you want?” she asked, brushing her hair from her face.

“The welcome I get,” Howl muttered. “I wanted to know if you wanted to elope?”

“We’re getting married in a week, Howl,” Sophie reminded him.

“Well, yes, but that sounds much more boring. I’d rather elope.”

Sophie closed her window.

“Is that a yes?” Howl called.


End file.
